


Fanboy (Fanboy #1)

by itskurtcoblaine



Series: Fanboy [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskurtcoblaine/pseuds/itskurtcoblaine
Summary: If there is a word more passionate than obsessed, you would use that to describe how Kurt feels about pop-star Blaine Anderson. Kurt maybe fresh out of college and still living with his dad and slightly older brother, but he couldn't be more of a little girl at heart. Kurt owns ALL of Blaine's songs and albums in CD form and online, has tons of merch, and now, he's got a ticket to see Blaine LIVE IN CONCERT.Getting a VIP pass to a Blaine Anderson concert is a tricky feat, but when you have an almost famous friend named Mercedes Jones, anything is possible. Anything.





	1. The Stash

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a few years ago and published via wattpad, so I decided to put it out on here as well. I've improved my writing skills since this piece, but I love the story with all my heart. Enjoy!

I guess living with your parents isn't the ideal thing to do after college, but whatever. College was great and I've made a lot of memories. Some of which being working on my fanfic while I try to block out the sound of my roommate slurping on his girlfriend. 

But whatever! I honestly had a great learning experience but I'm happy to be home. Home to my stash! 

The stash is what I call my collection of Blaine Anderson merch. I took some of it to college with me, but I'd need an extra closet if I wanted to bring all of it. I have dozens of posters in every size, a whole wardrobe of Blaine shirts and sweatshirts, every album he's ever recorded or been featured on (and most of his songs' solo albums), and not to mention all of the other mugs, stuffed animals, wristbands, stickers, and greeting cards. That's right, I have Blaine Anderson greeting cards for every occasion. 

I'm probably not the only person obsessed with him, but I can say for a fact I'm one of the only boys. My brother, Finn, sometimes makes fun of me and calls me a fanboy, but whatever. When I was in high school I was an honorary girl. 

Anyway, I've never been to one of his concerts or seen him live, but that's all about to change. I grabbed my phone (with a Blaine Anderson case) and dialed up my best friend, Mercedes. We were friends in high school and have been ever since. "MERCEDES! OMFG I LITERALLY CANNOT BREEAAATTH RIGHT NOW!"

"Woah, slow down Hummel. What's up?"

"DIDN'T YOU SEE?! BLAINE ANDERSON IS GOING ON A NATIONAL TOUR, AND HE'S COMING TO HIS HOMESTATE OF..."

"Los Angeles?"

"OHIO! BLAINE EFFING ANDERSON IS COMING HERE!"

I heard a squeal coming through the speaker. "Hold on, be right back."

I pursed my lips and opened up my Mac. I was taking part in four different room chats, which were all freaking out that Blaine Anderson was coming somewhere near their state or country. Jokes on you, he's coming right to my front door! 

I re-opened the website where the dates and ticket information were posted and clicked on Ohio. The price range was $100 - $1000, and I knew I was NOT going to sit in the cheap seats. My mouse hovered over all the options, and then I saw a gold star at the bottom of the screen. The pop-up read, "five VIP passes per stop! Get backstage access! Front row seats! 

"Kurt? You still there? Okay, so my agent just booked me a flight over to Ohio about a week before he comes. And, he's working on getting us third row seats at the moment."

I smile and nod like she can see me, but what I really want are those VIP passes. "Hey, M? Do you think you could try and get us VIP passes? Or at least me? I'd pay you back..."

Mercedes laughed into the phone and then yelled something to her agent. "I can try and work that out. And, you don't have to pay me back. You've already payed me back enough by sticking up for me and being my friend all these years."

"OMG! Thank you so so so so so so much! I have to tell my parents. Hold on - don't hang up."

I dropped the phone on my bed and heard Mercedes laughing through the speakers as I dashed up the stairs. "Dad dad dad dad dad!" I yelled. 

Carole was cooking dinner, but dad was nowhere to be seen. I wanted to break the news to him first, but I guess he was at the tire shop. I loved Carole almost as much now, though. And she was a low-key Blaine Anderson fan as well. 

"Oh. My. God. Mom. Guess what?"

She stopped stirring and looked at me with her serious face. "What? Are you hurt? Did you win the lottery? what happened?!"

I squealed and jumped up and down. "There's a better-than-good chance that I might be getting VIP passes to Blaine Anderson's concert in Ohio!!"

Carole almost dropped the bowl but set it down and ran over to me. "REALLY? THAT'S CRAZY, HONEY!"

We jumped up and down like two little girls for a second. "Hold on, I have to go make sure Mercedes didn't hang up on me."

I raced back downstairs, only exerting some of the extensive amount of energy built up inside me. I flopped down at my bed and stared up at the collage of Blaine Anderson posters on my ceiling. "M? You still there?" 

I heard static coming from the other end but she picked up. "Good news. My manager was able to get you one VIP pass, but they were sold out and he had to pay extra to get that one. He feels bad taking any others away from the people who bought them within the first 30 seconds."

I suddenly felt a little bad. Mercedes was a big fan of Blaine Anderson, and it would be her dream to have him listen to one of her songs. "Thank you so much, M! You literally have NO idea how happy that makes me! You are honestly the worlds best friend. I gotta go, love yah!"

"Love you too, Kurt." I hung up the phone and ran to Finn's room. I had to tell everyone. 

"Finn? I know you're in there! I hear your music!" 

Finn opened the door and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

I bit my lip and almost started squealing again. "I. GOT. V. I. P. PASSES. TO. SEE. BLAINE. ANDERSON!"

Finn's eyes widened. I don't think he's ever even heard one of Blaine's songs, but he was interested in anything that had "VIP" in it. "That's awesome, little bro!"

I smiled and he gave me a quick hug. Finn was the best brother ever. He was just visiting until he found out if he had gotten a teaching job, and having him here with me made everything that more exciting. 

I ran back to my room and looked at the ticket dates... October 21st was his show here. That meant I had to wait _two whole months_ to be able to see him. Well, let the countdown begin!


	2. The Wait

The next two months were the slowest of my life. I didn't realize how boring life was without worrying about a paper due or struggling to get out of a hangover. Everyday was pretty much the same. Wake up, eat, read or write some Blaine Anderson fanfic, eat some more, and on and on and on.

I counted down the days until I would get to see Blaine Anderson. I might even get to like, get his autograph, or get a picture with him or something. Every day seemed longer, and as August turned to September, and September turned to October, I'd written 4 more fanfics. 

I mean, it's one thing to like a singer. It's another thing to have every thought that goes through your mind be about one person, and stare at your "exclusive Blaine Anderson calendar" waiting for the date to be October 21st. 

October 21st. 

October 21st. 

As soon as the 13th rolled around, though, things got a bit more exciting. 

I drove to the airport at 1:00AM to pick up Mercedes. She declined her limo service to come because this trip was all about "having a normal life." I think this trip was all about me but, whatever. I had worn my one of my best outfits to meet her. When she came down the escalator she nearly pushed everyone out of her way to hug me. 

She threw herself on top of me and I returned the tight hug. "I can't believe you're here!" I said, taking her carry on to lighten the load. 

"You know what, I am just so tired, so let's get back to your place before I pass out right here, right now."

I laughed and swung my hand around her shoulder. "It's good to have you back." 

As we drove back to my house we talked about her life and all the fun she's having. I was really happy for her. It was always Mercedes' dream to go to LA and get a record deal and record an album. It was coming out in a few weeks! (I already pre-ordered it.)

I parked at my house and helped her get her bags out of the trunk. "So you can sleep in the guest room. We've got it all set up and everything. If you need anything just go downstairs and you'll find me. I don't sleep much. I mostly read fanfic at night."

Mercedes laughed. "This is going to be the best week ever!"

I tried to help her set up without waking up my parents, but we woke Finn in the process. Lucky for us, he is an amazing person, so he helped Mercedes learn how to work the shower and stuff. "Okay! All set!" I whispered. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and Finn turned out the lights as we closed the door. 

Finn went down the hall and I went downstairs and had a full night's sleep for the first time in months. 

I woke up at around 10:30, and Mercedes and Finn were already awake. They were taking with my parents about 'How cool it is that you're a celebrity' and that kind of congratulations crap. I had planned a shopping extravaganza to embark on with Mercedes so I zipped through my morning facial and hopped upstairs. 

"Almost ready?" I asked Mercedes. She finished her drink and nodded. 

"Yup. Let me get my purse."

She walked down the hall to get her things and my parents exchanged a smile. "She's such a sweetheart!" Carole said. 

I awkwardly nodded along to their praise and grabbed Mercedes when she emerged from her room. We decided to take the bus to the Lima mall and had an awesome time trying on clothes and looking at all the dumb things on the kiosks. 

"KURT! LOOK!" Mercedes said, running to a nearby advertisement.

"I don't see anything..." I said.

"Just wait!" She said, grabbing my arm. I watched as the ad turned from a hotel to a toothpaste ad to a sale announcement at Michael Kors. Then, the screen changed one more time, and a poster showing Blaine Anderson on stage in his signature pose, with the headline above it "Anderson is Coming to Town!" I grabbed her hands and we jumped up and down, pointing at the screen and saying things like "we're gonna see him" and stupid stuff like that. 

Then the screen changed back to the hotel ad we continued on our spree. 

The next few days were fairly similar. I took Mercedes to Breadstix and all the places we used to go in High School. In return she helped me pick out the perfect outfit for the concert. We read fanfic together and even did a roleplay on a Blaine Anderson fan-site I was part of. 

Then, finally. The day came.


	3. October 21st

I turned off my alarm and glanced at the time. 6:00. Perfect. The concert started at 8:30PM so I had no time to lose. I started through my facial routine, and then did my hair. I tried my best to keep it up and wavy without too much spray. 

I pulled on the perfect outfit that Mercedes helped me pick out: My favorite Blaine Anderson tee tucked into dark grey skinny jeans with matching lace-up ankle boots. I packed my bag and headed upstairs to meet Mercedes to take the bus down to take the 2-hour drive down to Columbus. 

We read some fanfic on the drive there. I also recorded Mercedes singing some of Blaine's songs and posted them against her will on Snapchat. We were having so much fun and it was only 7AM. 

We arrived at Clintonville (where the concert was) at 8AM. We got some breakfast sandwiches and coffee from Starbucks and looked up directions to the stadium on my phone. 

"Oh cool, it's only a mile from here. MAPFRE stadium, a soccer stadium. Fun."

Mercedes took a bite out of her sandwich. "I saw on some chat websites that they set up an awesome stage and a super intricate backstage."

"Which I will get to explore!" I said, trying to contain my excitement. We finished our food and walked around the area where the stadium was for a little while. "Hey M, when are we able to go in?"

Mercedes pulled out our tickets. "Well the doors open at 7:30, but it says on here you can go in anytime after 12:00."

I looked at my phone. "It's only 9:00. what are we going to do these three hours?"

She shrugged and zipped up her coat. "Something indoors. I'm freezing!"

We found an Ohio state merch shop and looked around at all the stuff for a while. We didn't buy anything but it was a good time killer. After that we walked around the stadium for a bit and got lunch at a Subway. I offered to pay. 

"Okay, it's 11:30. Do you think they'll let me in?"

Mercedes laughed. "You are such a little fanboy! I bet if we walk _really slowly_ that by the time we get there it'll be okay for you to go inside."

"But what will you do?" 

"I'm gonna take Uber down to the Columbus Museum of art and get dinner somewhere around there," she said. "I'll be fine! This is supposed to be the best night of your life! enjoy it!"

We walked up to the entrance and I showed my VIP pass to the guard and he let me in. I checked the time, 11:45. I was probably the only one there. 

I walked inside, soaking up every piece of the experience. All the lights were on and dimmed, men and women wearing large headsets hustled around back stage, and right in the center of it all, was Blaine Anderson. I didn't see him at first, but someone told me I shouldn't be back here. "Oh no, I'm a VIP," I said. The woman immediately took me for an insane nervous fangirl (which I was) and asked if I wanted to meet Blaine. 

My heart started pounding. I couldn't breath. The woman placed her hand on my shaking back and led me through a maze of ropes and metal pillars. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw him. A shiver ran down my body and I felt my palms get sweaty. I was freaking out. 

Blaine Anderson turned around, "Oh hey, Margret! What's up?" Then he saw me. "Who's this?"

Margret chuckled, "VIP. I think he would like to meet you!"

Blaine ended the conversation with whoever he was walking to and walked over to me. I literally think I stopped breathing. 

"Hi! I'm Blaine," he shook my hand and gave me a cue smile. 

"K-k-Kurt," I replied, blushing. 

"I like your shirt!" He said.

I panicked and forgot that I was wearing one of his shirts, but then I looked down and remembered. When I looked up, a confused smile appeared on Blaine's face. 

"Would you like a tour of backstage? We've got instrumental sound checks about to go on right now," Margret said. 

I nodded like I was a little kid who had been offered candy. Blaine and another man wearing a headset started walking towards the stage. 

"Well, this is the stage," Blaine said. "But that's defiantly not the coolest part."

I started staring off into the crowd I didn't even notice Blaine and the man started walking away. 

"Hey, um... Kurt! Come on!" Blaine grabbed my hand and started to pull me backstage. I looked over at him, and he looked back at me. Did we just have a moment? "So, my assistant Bradley is going to show you around backstage and then you'll go with Amy to the hair, make-up, and costume departments. Cool? Cool," Blaine snapped his fingers and pointed at me and Bradley. 

My hand was still shaking as Bradley started talking about the process of setting up the backstage. We traveled through winding paths until we reached hair and make-up. "Kurt, this is Amy. If you wait right here I'm going to grab some other VIP members that just showed up."

Bradley hurried off and Amy and I waited awkwardly for the other people to show. "I can see you're a big fan!" Amy said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, more than a fan. I have all the merch, all his music and..." my voice trailed off as Bradley re-emerged with a mom and an anxious, bubbly teenage girl. They were both wearing Blaine Anderson shirts. 

"I like your shirt!" The girl said. 

"I like yours!" I replied. 

I turned around to see if any other late arrivals had gotten here, but the only person I saw was Blaine staring at me. As soon as he saw that I noticed him he quickly looked away and I turned around and followed the group into the costume room. 

Lining the walls and covering the floors were racks of various outfits, shoes, hair accessories and other random things. The mom and her daughter pointed at some of the dresses and heeled boots, but the flashy outfits were not the top thing on my mind. All I could think about was Blaine staring at me. Was he... gay? I never thought of that before. I just assumed like every performing heartthrob in his 20s he was straight as an arrow. But maybe not...

Amy led us out of the costume room and into the hair and make-up department. It was huge! 10 stations were lined up just waiting for someone to plop down and get glammed up. I brushed my hand along the chairs and let the dim lighting from the tables soak into my skin. I was enjoying every second of it.


	4. Sound Checks

Once we made our way out of hair and make-up Amy told us that we could go wherever and explore backstage. I went back to wardrobe becuase I didn't really get a look at it the first time. When I opened my eyes I was flabbergasted by the amount of bedazzled jackets and dresses in here. There were only four members of Blaine's band: Ricky on bass, Julia on drums, Stef on lead guitar and Joe on Keyboard. 

I walked out of the dressing room and walked toward the stage. I stood way upstage and looked out at the dozens of rows of hundreds of empty seats. All of a sudden I saw Julia come onstage followed by Ricky and Stef. Bradley stood downstage right and held a rather large clipboard. 

"Alright, let's try to do this quickly. I need 8 bars of "Human" then we'll move on. Got it? Great. Stage left to right so starting with you, Rick." Bradley gave a thumbs up to the sound guy sitting in the booth on the far end of the stadium. I had to squint to see him. 

The musicians took turns playing a short section from Blaine Anderson's biggest hits. I squealed a little knowing that I would get to see him perform it live. 

"Enjoying the pre-show?" Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw it was Blaine. 

I quickly nodded and looked back at the audience. "It's amazing."

"Do you, by any chance, sing?" Blaine asked. 

I felt myself blushing. "I mean, I guess a little bit. I was in the singing club in my high school, but..."

"Oh, cool! I was thinking as part of my final mic check I could bring the VIP members up to sing a few bars. And um... great that you're interested! Okay... gotta run," he said and took a little skip before he ran off backstage. 

Did we... just have a conversation? I stared blankly at the curtains for a while before Blaine appeared with the mom and her daughter, and also another girl who appeared to be around 18. 

"Welcome to my concert! Now, as you're well aware, my name is Blaine, and well, uhh, we were just about to do final mic checks for me, and I was wondering if anyone wanted to sing a little?" I _swear. To god. He looked at me when he said that..._ "Any volunteers?"

Everyone except the mother in the group raised their hand. Blaine pointed to me and ushered me to follow him. He grabbed another stool from the wings and pulled Stef's mic over in front of me. 

I could hear the girls squealing behind me. All I could think was, I'm about to sing in front of Blaine Anderson. 

He tapped the mic and held up five fingers to the sound guy in the booth. "You know the first verse or so of 'Not Alone?'" he asked. I nodded and blushed a little and I could feel my heart beat out of my chest. 

Joe started to blast the piano and Blaine sang the first line. 

"I've been alone."

I decided to impress him by joining in on the second line using some harmony I found of a fan-page. 

"Surrounded by darkness," we sang together. Blaine had a surprised look on his face. 

As if we were reading each others minds, Blaine stopped singing on the next line and I took the melody. "I've seen how heartless."

Then _he_ joined back in with the harmony, "the world can be."

Blaine and the sound guy exchanged thumbs-up and Joe stopped playing. Blaine gave me a pat on the back, "well done! That was great." I walked back to the crowd and Blaine gestured for the 18-year-old to come up. 

"I- I- I- d-d-d-don't sing," the teen said, wiping her sweaty palms on her miniskirt. The younger girl ran over and climbed onto the stool. 

"What's your name?" Blaine asked. 

"Lacey!" The girl said excitedly. 

"And how old are you?" Blaine said. 

"I turn 13 tomorrow. This is kind of my birthday present."

The mom squinted her eyes and gave Blaine a quick nod. Blaine smiled at Lacey, "do you know the second verse?" he asked her, and she nodded in reply. 

"I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best, to make you see." They sang together in unison. 

But about halfway through the second line, Blaine looked back at me with a longing look in his eyes. I had to take a step back and pinch myself. This wasn't happening. But it _was. This was happening._ If only Mercedes were here...

Blaine re-set the stage and clapped his hands. He looked at his watch, "well it's about 3:00, now. If you guys wanna explore or anything feel free. We're still missing one VIP member though..." Blaine said and started doing calculations in his head. 

The older teen wandered off to wardrobe while Lacey and her mom went over to talk to the band members. I was in panic-mode. Blaine was 26, I was 22. I was a guy, he was straight. Right?

I froze and I think a worried look appeared on my face becuase Blaine said, "Oh...um...Kurt! Kurt, are you alright?"

I looked up and shook the expression off my face. "Yeah. Sorry, just starstruck."

Blaine laughed and started fiddling with the chain on his neck. "Do you wanna go see Jerry up in the sound booth?"

"Sure! T-t-that's awesome!" I said, and followed Blaine off the stage. We walked through the folded chairs set up on the floor and Blaine put his hands in his pockets. "Hey, I just wanted to say, that I'm a big fan, and I admire everything you do."

Blaine blushed. "Thanks so much, dude! I see you have my shirt from.. from uh my my Human album release party. Were you there?" I shook my head. "That's what I thought. I probably would've remembered you."

Now I was blushing. Was he, _flirting with me?_ I tried to keep my cool as best as I could, but as we walked up through the rows of elevated seating his butt was right in my face. I almost joy-barfed. 

Finally we made it up to the sound booth and Blaine and Jerry started teaching me about the controls. "So if you move that one up-" he said, and moved his hand to pushed the knob up. 

But I had the same idea, and our fingers came into contact. _Did we just have another moment?_ I started internally hyperventilating, but I managed to keep my cool. Jerry tapped Blaine on the shoulder and but a finger on his headset. 

"They're calling for you at hair and make-up," Jerry said. Blaine jogged down the stairs and across the field, then disappeared back-stage. 

I heard a chuckle escape from Jerry. "Sorry, were you talking to me?" I asked, trying to be polite. 

Jerry laughed again, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's got eyes for you." Jerry slapped my back and opened up a bag of Cheetos. "Don't work yourself up, kid. How 'bout you meet up with the rest of the group.

As I walked back to the other VIP members, a smile was plastered on my face.


	5. The Closet

Bradley told us that the doors would be opening soon and we would have to find our seats. I pulled out my phone and just like we planned Mercedes texted me her seat number: Floor, C4. Floor A1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 were reserved for VIP, so I sat down in A4 with Lacey and her mom on one side and the older girl on my other side. 

I waited patiently for Mercedes to come in and for the rest of the seats to be filled so the show could begin. Hundreds of people filed in and took their seats, and were almost as anxious as I was. "Mercedes!" I yelled over the crowd and she shuffled past the people in her row. I leaned over an old man and his granddaughter but was able to do our handshake. The granddaughter shot me a dirty look. 

Suddenly. lights began to flicker on and dance along the crowd. Everyone cheered and screamed and applauded. The show was about to begin. 

A deep voice was heard through the speakers as strobe lights came on. I turned around and smiled at Mercedes. "Laides and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for, Blaaaaiinnneeee Andersooonn!!"

The top of Blaine's curly head was visible as he rose from below the stage, back turned to the audience. The band started to play up-beat music that changed into the opening music for Human. The guitar chords were being played on Ricky's base and the keyboard to give the song a more rock and roll feel. I really liked it. 

I had to jerk my neck up to be able to see Blaine's face, and I eagerly rocked back and forth in my fold-out. This was the best day ever! Everyone was singing along and doing their best to match the tempo of this new up-beat version. I pulled out my phone and took a couple pictures. 

When the song ended the loudest applause I've ever heard in my life went through my ear drums. "EVERYBODY MAKE SOME NOISE," Blaine yelled into the mic. "FOR JULES ON DRUMS!" Julia played a quick riff on her drums. "RICKY ON BASE!" The crowd yelled louder, for Ricky was certainly not as cute as Blaine but I can say for a fact that someone came to this concert mostly for him and not for Blaine. "LET'S HEAR IT FOR... JOE ON THE KEYBOARD!" Joe played a couple chords. "AND MY MAIN GIRL STEPHANIE. OUR. LEAD. GUITARIST!!!" The crowd cheered and Blaine fixed his hair. "Alright. So, you all know what that song's about?"

The crowd cheered and Blaine nodded. "Well, since I'm just a dumb human like you," he paused and a roar of applause was heard. "I'm not always honest with myself." No one knew how to respond. Everyone was confused. "So, this is my eleventh stop on the tour and-" the audience cut him off with cheering. "And I've had a lot of young ladies come up to me." ALL of the girls in the room screamed. 

I held my breath. Where was he going with this? 

"And I _don't_ wake up like this." cheering was heard and you would make out groups of girls screaming 'you're beautiful' and 'hashtag flawless!' Blaine continued, "let's give a big hand to the costume, hair, and make-up, department for making all of us look #flawless and for taming my hair!" The crowd cheered and the group of girls who yelled '#flawless' I think died in their seats. 

"Now, I have a pretty big closet filled with all kinds of crazy costumes for the tour." The audience screamed. "But, it's so big that sometimes I try to hide behind my wardrobe."

Everyone was confused. The whole stadium whispered and tried to guess what was coming next. 

"So, I figured what not a better place to do this, than my home-state!" Everyone cheered, but all of a sudden I knew exactly what Blaine was about to do. 

"So, I ask you, to still love my music," Blaine started. I nodded my head. I was right. A teenager near the front screamed 'I'll always love you!' Blaine took a big breath and pushed his hair off his face. "I say this to Columbia, I say this to Ohio, to America, to the US..." Blaine let the screams come. He was nervous. _Come on, Blaine. You can do this._

"But, uh. Well, I'm gay."


	6. Applause

The whole crowd was silent. I started clapping and Mercedes followed. The mom and Lacey started clapping as well and some people in the back of the stadium picked up. No one booed or obnoxiously cheered, but slowly the whole stadium was standing and clapping. 

Blaine cupped a hand over his mouth. He started crying and got down on his knees. He buried his face in his hands and stayed on his knees, practically sobbing, while every single person in the stadium stood and clapped for him. Blaine grabbed the microphone stand with one hand and pulled himself up. He wiped his eyes with his arm and sniffled into the mic. 

"Thank you," he barley got out. 

Blaine cleaned himself off and the noise slowly died down. "We're going to get through this, no matter how many angry teenage girls I encounter."

Laughter was heard around the stadium and Blaine laughed with us. "Now, I'm going to do something very special. Something I haven't done since my Europe tour last year."

I held my breath and replayed Blaine's shows from YouTube in my mind. During his second show in Germany he invited an audience member to sing a song with him. I started freaking out, and looked back at Mercedes. 

She wrinkled her eyebrows as if to say, "you?" and I nodded in reply. 

"Um, so I offered 5 VIP passes to each of my shows and I think this group was my favorite so far. Can the VIP members please stand?"

The teen sitting next to me stood first and did a prom queen wave to the audience. The other four (including me) stood and there was a quick round of applause. 

"But that's not the special treat I'd like to share with you. Earlier this morning I discovered a new voice that I think the world needs to hear. So, Kurt? Could you please come up?" 

Even though I kind of knew it was coming, I still froze in my seat. I stood up slowly and the crowd started to cheer. I heard Mercedes cheer for me really loud, and that gave me the confidence to go up on stage. 

"What's your last name?" Blaine whispered to me. 

"Hummel," I whispered back. But, I didn't whisper so people couldn't hear me, it was literally just because I couldn't breath. Or move. Or talk. Or sing. CRAP!

"The moment you have _not_ been waiting for, but you should've, Kurt Hummel."

Not Alone started playing on the instruments behind me and I swallowed my fear. This was what I've written about about in fanfics for years! And this was happening...

Blaine sang the first line and I joined in with the harmony like we did earlier. I made it through the first verse alive and the applause made it possible for another verse to come out of my mouth. I saw Mercedes take pictures and a couple other flashes from fancier cameras, so I tried to look my best. Blaine looked over at me as he sang the harmony to the chorus, and I tried my best to carry the melody. 

We eyed each other almost flirtatiously and I tried not to cry. As we made it through the rest of the song alternating harmony and melody and solos, I found my self almost burning up. The lights on the stage were hot and the fact that I was already sweating my butt off didn't help. 

Blaine took my hand and we bowed, then he pushed me off to my seat, giving me a little wink as he did. I sat down and looked back at Mercedes, who was giving me two thumbs up. I guess that smelly choir room did do something for me. 

"Thank you! I have a bunch more songs prepared but before I do let's have a big round of applause for Kurt Hummel for sharing himself to us!" 

Blaine flicked his head up and I took the hint. I stood up and awkwardly waved and blew a kiss to the crowd. I sat back down and Lacey whispered good job to me. I smiled back at her. The teen on the other side of me, though, didn't seem to happy that she wasn't the one asked to sing. 

Julia started playing an upbeat version of the Jealousy intro and Blaine started singing. Everyone clapped along and groups of girls screamed the lyrics louder than anyone. I felt like it was a dream. Like I was going to wake up with Mercedes shaking me telling me I was going to be late for the VIP stuff. 

But it wasn't a dream. I was here. He was there, looking at me. My whole body shook as Blaine rocked out to his song and the whole stadium shook with excitement and adrenaline. And also caffeine. 

After that he performed a couple of cover songs, and then a few more of his own songs and left the stage. The audience screamed and chanted "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" Mercedes and I chanted along with them, but something inside me told me that even if he didn't come out that I would see him again. 

But of course, Blaine came out and performed a classic, stripped-down version of Don't You with a spotlight on him with a guitar. Everyone took out their phones and waved them along to the beat. When he was finished he blew a kiss to the crowd and each of the band members waved goodbye. The lights dimmed and the seats started to fill out. I heard various come-on-we-have-to-beat-the-traffic's and can-we-stay-just-a-little-longer's from the audience members behind me. 

But I had another plan in mind. 

I had originally told Mercedes that I would meet her by the Subway but I pulled out my phone and texted _'change of plans'_ to her. I knew she would understand. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but if I did it right it didn't have to be.


	7. The Selfie

I climbed up on stage and disappeared behind the curtain before anyone saw me. I needed to get a picture with Blaine or no one would believe me. 

I curved through the beams and flashed my VIP pass to anyone who thought I looked suspicious. I had to find him. Where was he? I burst open the door to the costume room, and was disappointed to find that only the band members were inside. "Do you guys know where Blaine went?"

Ricky, Joe, and Stef shook their heads and went back to taking their make-up off. But Julia nodded, "yeah... I think he went looking for you, actually. I can tell him you're here." 

"Oh, thank yo so much!" I said. Wait - did the drummer of Blaine's band just do me a friendly favor? And did she say that he went looking for _me_? This was getting too weird. 

"He's on his way," Julia said and turned back to the mirror. It was really weird to see them without fancy costumes and tons of make-up on. It was like they were just normal people. 

Blaine popped his head in the door, "Thanks, Jules." 

I turned around and pulled out my phone. "Hey, before I go, could I get a quick picture? It would mean a lot to my mom and brother. They're big fans as well." Blaine nodded and I turned the camera around. He put his arm around my shoulder and we smiled as I took the picture. "Thanks a lot, and it was super cool getting to meet you. I mean, this- this was like a dream come true. Really."

I looked down at my phone to put it back in my pocket, and then felt a hand on my cheek, pulled my head upwards. Before I could register what was happening, I felt Blaine Anderson's lips on mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back on instinct. He was gentle, and warm. I wrapped my hands around his waist, and planted another one on him as he tried to pull away. 

He tasted like sweat and foundation, but I wouldn't know any better. I'd never kissed anyone before. But apparently Blaine had. I wanted to stay like that, close to him, for hours. I opened my eyes and he pulled back. I kept my hands on his waist and his remained beneath my jaw. 

"I- I- I," I stuttered, confused and excited and confused. Blaine backed up and pulled a corner off the paper sign that read, "Costume Dept." He used the pen taped to the wall to scribble something down. 

"My number. Well, my personal number. Not work. Becuase, that would be weird if I gave you my work number... um. Here," he handed me the scrap of paper and I slipped it into my skinny jeans. 

"What, what was that?" I asked, trying to make sure everyone was real. I was ghost white. "I mean, I know what it was but like, why?"

Blaine swallowed. "Well, um, when you walked in, something inside me clicked. Whenever I did photoshoots with hot girls I was so confused and to be honest... scared- becuase I wasn't turned on by anything. But you, you I felt something. And, well, I realized, I wasn't broken, I was just different. I- I- I- came out and asked you to sing, becuase, well becuase, I want to get to know you."

I didn't know what to think. I was speechless, thoughtless, everything spinning. Nothing making sense. "Yes?" I said, answering a question he didn't even ask. "I mean, I would love that."

Blaine smiled and nodded, "great! Um, do you want to just tag along with me and the band for the rest of the tour? We've got some room in the trailer, or Ricky can just sleep on the sofa. We can make room, and you can help out and stuff."

He looked at me and lifted his eyebrows. He really wanted me to come. He wanted, me. But, I couldn't go! Mom and dad, Finn, _Mercedes,_ she wasn't going to leave for another two days.

"Please?" Blaine asked. 

I bit my lip. This was a _once in a lifetime opportunity._ How many times do you get asked out by a world-famous pop-star? Once that you've had an obsession with since sophomore year of high school. 

"Yes. Yes, of course! A thousand times yes!" Blaine reached up and kissed me again. Quicker, but a little bit more passionately. "But, I'd need stuff, clothes."

Blaine nodded and started pacing. He was so adorable hen he got nervous. "My next show is in is in Philadelphia. That's in two days. Um, you can go home and back and pack a bag tonight, and I can have people fly you out on my private jet in the morning and you can be there for my show. After that I go to more stops along the East Coast, then I think we go to Hawaii and than back to LA. Okay, hold on, I have to go talk to some people."

Blaine ran off and I was left with his number and the feeling of his lips on mine. 

I made my way outside of the stadium and navigated through a small crowd of people still hanging around. A couple people walked up to me and told me I did a good job, but I honestly ignored most of them. 

I looked for Mercedes and fiddled with the VIP pass hanging around my neck. "Mercedes?" I called out, and she appeared from around a corner. 

"There you are!" she yelled, "what were you doing in there? I was getting cold."

I started blushing and opened my mouth to tell her the story, but all that would come out was a girly giggle. "Kurt, what happened?"

I smiled and shook my head. My eyes found my feet and I kept playing with my lanyard. "I- I- I- I'll tell you on the bus."

"Which came and went while you were in there doing whatever, so now we have to wait for the next one!"

"Sorry," I said, "but trust me, it was worth it." 

She gave me a finny look, "okay, Hummel. But you _better_ tell me becuase I will squeeze it out of your tiny white ass if you don't, and I don't wanna go there." 

We stood around waiting for the bus and every 20 seconds or so Mercedes tried to find out what I did. I was still too in shock and giddy from excitement that I couldn't process it myself. She wouldn't believe me, anyway. Maybe if...

The bus pulled up and we stepped on. We slid into a seat and I pulled out my phone and Blaine's number from my pocket. I went into my contacts and made a new one with the name, " 


	8. Pack Your Bags

"You can't tweet about this. You can't update your Facebook profile becuase of this. For now, this stays on this bus. You have to promise me not to scream like a little girl, okay?"

Mercedes placed her hands in mine and we turned to face each other. 

I took a deep breath and had a squint-inducing smile. "He kissed me. Blaine."

Mercedes' eyes widened and her mouth dropped open like in a cartoon. "On the lips? Now? For real? _He_ did it? Not you?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Mercedes started squealing. "No. He. Did. NOT!"

"Shh!" I said, "I told you not to scream!" I looked around to see if we had drawn attention to ourselves. "He was staring at me or something during the pre-show tour, and he told me that he came out becuase he liked me and realized he was gay!"

She started hopping up and down in her seat, and almost all the way back I told her what I did and didn't do. Instead of writing or reading fanfic, we were living in it. It seemed too good to be true. Get VIP passes, sing in front of thousands of people with Blaine Anderson, get a picture with him, and then have him invite me on the rest of his concert becuase he has _feelings_ for me? I was ecstatic. 

We arrived home pretty late, but mom, dad and Finn were all awake watching Sports Center. 

"You're home late! How as it?" Carole asked, giving us each a hug. 

"It was like a dream," I said, and floated upstairs. I trusted Mercedes not to tell them everything. I was too tired to stay up and debate hundreds of things about the trip. I tried to, but I fell asleep. 

When I woke up I woke up. I popped right out of bed and pulled on a plaid button-down with a matching vest and a new pair of skinny jeans. I found a text on my phone, from none other than Blaine. It read, _Make sure to bring enough for two weeks, and there's probably one time you'll get to wash your clothes becuase Joe broke the one in the trailer._

I held the phone to my chest and took a deep breath. This was happening. 

I pulled out my suitcase and placed neatly folded v-necks and skinny jeans. I even packed my Blaine Anderson wristbands to show support. I wasn't going to be all weird wearing shirts with his face on it, I wanted to impress him. Then I got to packing other things like toiletries and all the travel necessities. 

I was so excited I just kept running around my room throwing things in the suitcase I might need for the trip. Then something hit me, what was I going to tell my parents? Would I tell them the truth? Or lie about my little adventure. Actually, I'm an adult. I can take care of myself! They don't run my life. 

I felt a little powerful just then so I decided to get some breakfast. I was starving. 

When I reached the top of the stairs I froze. My parents and Finn were watching the news, and what was on made my face numb. A picture of Blaine Anderson singing one of the songs from last night's concert was filling the screen, with the headline "YOUNG POP-STAR COMES OUT OF THE CLOSET TO FANS DURING CONCERT" blaring above. 

"I- is that from the concert?" I asked

Dad turned around in his seat, "Morning, kiddo? Can I get you anything to eat?"

I nodded, "Some toast please. The usual way."

Dad walked off into the kitchen leaving me with mom and Finn. "Has Mercedes come up yet?" I asked. 

"Yeah she came and went. Said she was going to have breakfast with an old friend of hers."

"Did she give a name?"

"I think it was Raquel, but I could be wrong," Finn said, shrugged, and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Rachel," I corrected him. "Rachel Berry. Yeah the three of us were in high school together. I think I had her and Mercedes over a couple times, too. You guys have met. Funny... she would've probably told me if she was in town."

I looked back at the TV, and a chill went down my spine as one of the reporters started going into detail about the concert. But luckily there was a robbery or something so Blaine's news was pushed down to the tin scrolling news. 

"Hey, mom?" I asked quietly. "I was wondering if I could go with Mercedes back to LA for like a week or two. She's been telling me all about her new life there, and we still have so much to catch up on."

Carole nodded and tossed the idea in her head. "I don't see why not! This would be good for you! Get out of the house, explore a new city."

I smiled and bounced a little. "Thanks! I'm gonna check with dad as well." I ran into the kitchen and dad handed me my food. I sat down at the table and dug in. "So," I said, and then swallowed my bite. "Mom said I could go back with Mercedes for like two weeks to LA. Is that okay?"

"Of course," dad said. "I would never say no to you going on a little adventure."

That made my stomach turn a little. I felt bad for lying, but if I really told them what I was going to do they'd probably not believe me, and also might think I was on drugs. Blaine even said their last stop was in LA, so I'd be coming back from there anyway. I'd tell them when I returned. 

I finished my toast and got my bag from my room. There was another text from Blaine telling me to meet him at an abandoned park that I found was only 20 miles away from my house. I was going to have Mercedes drop me off, but since she went missing I guess I could just take the bus. 

I hauled my bag to the door and grabbed my phone, headphones, wallet, and another slice of toast. "Thanks, gotta go!"

"Wait, already? Shouldn't you wait for Merce-" I closed the door before dad could stop me. 

I rolled my bag to the bus stop and got on. I pulled out my phone and texted Mercedes. 

_K: Where did u go???_

_M: So srry, my manager called me bck early_

_K: And u told my family you were with Rach?_

_M: IDK..._

_K: Well i told them i was going home with u so if they call say im there_

_M: OMG u lied to them? This is so exciting!!!!_

_K: Just dont tell them, k?_

_M: Promise._

_K: Gotta go, luv yah_

_M: <3 u_

I put my headphones on and listened to Blaine Anderson's boy band cover album the rest of the way there.


	9. Flight

When the bus stopped at a street corner about 3 miles away from the park I took off my headphones and got my bag from under the seat. 

"Thank you!" I said as I hopped off the bus and started the quick walk to the address. 

The farther I walked the less cheerful and populated the world around me became. The ratio of alive to dead plants took a quick shift and everything smelled of rotten bananas and cigarettes. But I trudged on until I found the rickety sign that said HOLLOW FOREST PARK, with a yellow caution strip of tape wrapped around it. 

I walked passed the sign onto the humungous parking lot and giant, empty fields. I could tell why they wanted to take off here. The jet was already sitting in the middle of the parking lot, so I jogged to it. Bradley was standing outside and put my bag in the underneath compartment. The door opened and I followed Bradley inside. 

It wasn't the nicest (you know, as far as private jets go) but was well decorated and smelled way better than the outside. I took my seat across from Bradley and put my seatbelt on. My stomach tossed and turned, for I'd never been on a plane before. We took off pretty easily and started flying East. 

Bradley noticed my nervous expression. "Ever flown?" He asked. 

I shook my head. "Nope. Never been outside the US."

Bradley smiled at me. "Well your lucky that your first time is on one of these things. It's very smooth and has beer. You don't even have to wait your turn!" I laughed and settled in my seat. Turns out Bradley was a nice guy. 

I looked out the window for a while before I noticed Bradley staring at me. "Sorry!" He said, and looked out his window. 

"No, it's fine."

"Just, ah, trying to figure out his type!" Bradley said with a soft laugh. "You know, it was a shock to the crew as well. Him coming out, I mean. He'd played straight so well. Until you came along."

I blushed. "It still doesn't seem real to me."

"What?" 

"This! Blaine! Me, being someone that someone could, _like._ " Bradley nodded and swung his leg over the other. "You know he was on the news this morning. My whole family was watching it."

"Yeah! Pretty exciting. Blaine was happy about it as well, how they were taking a positive view of it. He was terrified that everyone one stop liking his work just becuase he was gay."

I sighed. "How long is this flight?"

"If we don't hit any turbulence, should be around an hour."

I nodded and looked back out the window. "It's a dream come true. The whole package. I mean, imagine a childhood crush asking you to join him on his tour just to spend more time with you. I can't believe it's happening to me."

Bradley laughed, "yeah, I saw your suitcase. That's a big commitment. We're glad you like his music. so, uh, can I get you something to drink?" he asked. 

"What kind of beer do you have?"

"Just Bud Light, I'm afraid."

"I'll have a glass," I said, and Bradley left to get me my drink. I rested my elbow on the arm rest and put my chin in my hand. I watched all the tiny cars and all the tiny people go about their everyday life, and I could only imagine how my definition of everyday life was about to change drastically. 

Bradley returned with my drink and I drank it slowly, still mesmerized at how everything looked from above. It got me thinking that we're all wrapped up in our own lives and how we should all fly once in a while to realize how unimportant most of the things we worry about are. 

Like getting a good grade on a test, finding the perfect gift for your boss, it really doesn't matter. I mean it does if you get your boss like a Victoria's Secret gift card or something, but other than that we should all step back and look at the big picture. 

After another glass of beer we landed on a public strip not far from the concert hall. Bradley told me to go with Nick in Blaine's limo and that Blaine would be waiting for me in the concert hall or in the trailer. 

I grabbed my bag and Nick placed it in the trunk. The limo was very nice and smelled like body spray. I played with the windows some but Nick didn't seem to care. _Wow, Blaine's team was made up of all nice guys._

Nick helped my out of the Limo, gave me my bag, and gave me basic instructions to find the trailer. I walked behind the concert hall and found the bus exactly where Nick said it be. The door was open and I stepped inside. 

Stef and Julia were inside with their hair in towels reading magazines. "Oh hey, Kurt. You can put your stuff here. Ricky volunteered to turn the sofa into a bed, so you can sleep on top of Blaine."

The girls giggled at the statement and I had a mental laugh myself. Oh if only. I climbed onto the top bunk and set my headphones on the bed. 

"Do you know where I could find Blaine?" I asked them. 

"No, sorry. He was just in here. I'd check the stage though, for some reason he likes to write songs on empty stages. I think it's Tumblr and cool but Julia thinks it's weird."

"But it is!" Julia replied. 

"Thanks!" I said and hopped out of the bus. I thought to myself, _I think it's cute._


	10. Going Crazy

I pressed my whole body up against the doors and managed to push one open. Like Stef had said, Blaine was alone in the dark theatre with a guitar sitting on a stool. 

He strummed the instrument and hummed a rhythm to himself. When he heard the door close behind me he stopped singing and jolted his head over. "Kurt!" He said happily. 

"That sounded really good," I said, trying my best to sound mysterious and flirtatious. 

"Really?" Blaine asked, mimicking the mood. 

"Yeah," I said and walked up the tall stairs to the stage. I grabbed a stool and placed it next to him. "I can see why you like it in here."

Blaine looked up from his notebook, "Did Stef tell you I was here?" I nodded. "She gets it."

"Everything is quiet and still. It's just you.. and the music."

Blaine tapped his foot on the lower rung of the stool. "Well, right now it's just me. I am having more trouble than usual spitting out even a nice set of chords for my new album."

"Can I hear it?" I asked, acting like an eager fan getting an exclusive sneak peek. 

"I mean, there's not much," Blaine said, adjusting his position on the stool. He hummed a similar tune to the one I hard earlier and played a chord on the guitar. "Underneath the water behind green eyes, my love for you has come as a surprise." He crinkled his nose and played a different note, "surprise. And I'll never forget when I realized, the way you mmmhhh got me mesmerized." 

I clapped and smiled. "That was lovely, but I think you're missing a verb."

Blaine chuckled, "I realize that." He looked over at me with that adorable smile. "Are your parents okay with you tagging along?"

I panicked. Was I going to lie to him about lying to them? "Um, no actually. I told them that I was going to visit my friend for two weeks. I just, I didn't want them freaking out or assuming-"

"I get it." Blaine said and pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. He swung the guitar over his shoulder and stood up. He ran his hands through his hair and started to pace again. "Kurt, I. I don't know what I'm doing. I've never really been in a relationship before, especially not one with another guy, but I... I... I'm going crazy, Kurt. The moment I saw you I thought to myself, _who is this guy?_ And, and, the little spark in your eye and the sway of your hips when you walk it's just ugghh! But, but I just don't know how these things work!"

I was blushing like crazy. Blaine Anderson, my hopeless high school celebrity crush was talking about having a relationship with me. I grabbed his hand and stopped him from pacing anymore. "It's crazy how cute someone can be when they're freaking out!" I said almost under my breath. 

Blaine leaned forward and placed his lips on mine again. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder-blades and pulled him closer to me. I returned the kiss. I wanted to hold him next to me forever, becuase I was scared if I ever let go, the dream would be over and he would realize how I'm not for him. 

His hands moved down my back and stopped just below my belt. I felt a strange sensation and my heart wanted more but my head told me to take it slow. I pulled away and let his hands fall off me. "Doing that, with you, that's already more than I could've ever asked for."

Blaine chuckled and looked at his watch. 2:00. Dammit. We have to start setting up, the VIPs will be here any minute. He hurried off and I rocked back and forth on my feet for a while, breathing in the concert hall. 

I walked back where I think he went and found myself in an even more closed off maze of rooms, curtains, ropes, and technology. Since this was a legit theatre this stuff was permanent, and I could tell the architect spared no expense to make it a confusing backstage. 

I gave up looking for Blaine and figured I should go set up my stuff at the bus. The door was open so I went inside. It was empty, so I figured Stef and Julia had left to go starts getting make-up on or something. I explored the 300 square feet in darkness until I found the light switch. The bus was huge! It had a small kitchen, a bathroom, beds, and even a TV. 

I heard footsteps and turned around to see Joe. "You're Kurt, right?" I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Joe. Keyboard."

"I know, I'm a big fan. I've watched all your YouTube videos multiple times. You're really talented."

Joe laughed and smirked. "I better tell Blaine to keep an eye on you!" Joe said. He walked into the bathroom and came out with a headband on, pushing long golden locks off his round face. 

"Yeah you better!" I said, playfully. Joe hopped off the bus and I heard him jog back to the stage. I guess that was where all the action was. I followed the path to what I remember lead to the backstage door and found Blaine signing t-shirts with fans while Amy ran back and forth with scissors and some kind of shiny fabric. 

The 5 VIP members consisted of a dad and his daughter, two teenage girls that seemed to be friends, and another girl who looked like she was in college. They each patiently waited their turn for an autograph and picture. 

One of the girls saw me and said, "You can't be in here! This is for VIPs only." she and her friend crossed their arms and cocked their hips to the side.

Blaine laughed and put his arm around me, "no, it's okay guys, he's with me." 

The college girl mentally fainted and the dad chuckled. 

"So, you guys ready for the show?" I asked.


	11. Day One

It was a full house. I peeked behind the corner of the curtain and then ran off to my stool off stage. The lights in the theatre flashed and then went dark. The curtains opened and a spotlight appeared on Blaine casting a shadow on the drums. 

Blaine moved from his pose and yelled, "EVERYBODY MAKE SOME NOISE!" into the mic. The crowd went crazy. I clasped my hands and put them over my mouth. 

I changed positions over the course of the concert more times than Ricky changed keys on base. Blaine sounded amazing, as always, and the band was more upbeat and fun then ever. I couldn't stop smiling the whole time, and I was watching the side of everyone. I couldn't even imagine how the audience was reacting. Well, that's not true. I could tell they _really, really, really_ liked it becuase of the constant screaming. 

He performed a similar set-list to what he did at the Ohio concert, but did some different covers. Every once and a while he turned back to me and gave me a smile. I appreciated every one. 

Eventually, the curtain closed and the band was high-fiving each other and Blaine was hugging everyone. It was a vey successful show. I gave Blaine a hug and we waited backstage for the audience to clear out. When they did, the crew started removing the set pieces and helping the band to the dressing room to change out of their costumes. Amy told me that they had a different outfit for each show. 

After another hour of cleaning and taking things down, the concert hall parking lot was empty. The band and the two drivers (they alternated driving and sleeping) went to the bus. 

We all walked slowly, almost like zombies, and loaded onto the bus.

"Next stop: New York City!" Blaine cheered, waking us up. The band and I cheered with him. The drivers started up the car and we pulled out of the lot and onto the road. Everyone got in their beds. It was only 11:00, but we were all tired. 

"Dude, during Jealousy, I almost dropped one of the sticks!" Julia said. "I had to play one handed."

Stef laughed, "well I had a flawless performance... unlike in Denver..."

The band chuckled at the memory. "Should we tell him?" Asked Ricky. 

"I'll do it," replied Julia, anxious to embarrass her friend. "I was in the back, I saw the whole thing. Okay Kurt, so Blaine was about to so Jealousy, right? And Stef dropped her pick! Blaine was like 'now for a crowd favorite' and everyone heard this little ping. Stef _dropped_ to her knees and picked it up in the most awkward manner."

"Dude, that's enough. Don't over exaggerate," Stef said, pushing against the bed above her. 

Blaine looked at the time. "It's only 11:10, and I don't know about you guys, but I am _pooped._ "

The rest of the band agreed, and Ricky got up from the sofa and turned the light off. "Here's to a good show, and now a good night's sleep."

Everyone got under their blanket. I turned over in my bed and tried to fall asleep. When I turned back over, I saw a crumpled sheet of paper lying next to me. I unfolded it quietly. It said, 'Never Have I Ever, you go first.' I smiled at the note and scribbled a question with my McKinley Alum pen. _Never have I ever kissed a boy before you._ I dropped the note down onto Blaine's bed. 

I faintly heard a pencil against the paper and then saw Blaine reach up and hand the note to me. I took it. He had put a check mark next to my question. I smiled. I was his first gay kiss. He wrote, _Never have I ever had coffee._ I didn't write a check mark. I'd just had coffee before his concert! I responded and wrote one of my own, then he wrote one back, and soon the paper was filled front and back. 

I'm pretty sure I smiled myself to sleep.


	12. New York

The bridge to arrive in New York City was packed. It was 1:20 and I was the only one awake. Peering through the thin window, I could almost feel the spray of the water and smell the pizza. The bus was massive compared to the other cars driving beside us. I felt so powerful. 

Blaine was performing at a mid-sized theatre in Manhattan. The trailer pulled up in the corner of the lot, right behind the dumpster. The sudden jolt of the bus parking woke everyone else up. It amazed me how these guys performed crazy concerts all the time with little-to-no sleep. 

"This one's at 3:00, so you guys better head back there for sound checks and make-up done," one of the drivers said. 

The band brushed their teeth and the girls put their hair in messy buns on top of their head. They pulled on their base-costumes and sleepily filed outside the bus. After watching in amazement how quickly everyone went through their morning routine, I flopped back down onto my bed. Suddenly, I felt the metal bars shaking, and I saw the top of Blaine's head appear as he stood on the ladder. 

"You... you should get out there," I said, covering my eyes with the blanket. Unlike them, I had gotten used to a full nights sleep the past week with Mercedes over. 

"I'll go in just a minute," he whispered. He hauled himself on top of the bed and held himself up with his cheek on his fist. I scooted towards the wall of the bus; these beds were obviously not made for two people. 

Blaine rested his head on the pillow and gazed at me. The light from the windows caught his eyes and made the dark ovals sparkle. He scooted forward and gently pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, wrapping my arm around him. He pulled me on top of him with one quick motion and started to kiss me more aggressively. His hand moved down my back and started pulling up my shirt. 

I had a strange fluttering sensation in my stomach that was unfamiliar to me. Blaine's cold hands on my back forced me against him. His other hand found it's way to my leg. It slowly climbed higher, up to my pockets, and I felt his fingers wedge themselves in-between us. He unbuttoned my jeans (I never changed) and started to pull the zipper down. 

I pulled my lips away and pushed his hand off my body. "Blaine, I. I... I... I want this, I want _you..._ more than anything... but I-"

"That's okay," he said, fidgeting himself out from under me.

I rolled back over in my bed, questioning if my actions were right. I didn't want to expose myself to him, not yet. I wanted to make sure he wasn't just using me for my body. 

Blaine hopped of the bed and changed into his base costume. I tried to sneak a peak at his body, wondering what I'd be getting someday in the future. Blaine left the bus and I fell back asleep. 

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up! It's almost showtime!" Joe said, shaking me. He was struggling to balance atop Blaine's bed and shake me with both his hands. "Kurt!"

"I'm up, I'm up," I said, rubbing my eyes. I must've slept longer than I had planned. I climbed down the ladder and changed my shirt. I was half asleep and too disoriented to create a whole outfit. I followed Joe outside and we slipped backstage. 

I waved to Blaine, who was getting a touch-up on his hair, and found a box that would be used as a seat for the concert. The band took their positions and Blaine ran down below the stage to make the same entrance as he did in the Ohio concert. I assumed that's what he did at all the places which had the available technology. 

The curtains opened and strobe lights as Blaine rose out of the ground. I watched in awe as the group performed a similar yet completely different concert as I had seen before. When they were finished, the band walked themselves to the hair and make-up room to get their stuff off, but Blaine came over to me and gave me a long hug. "What was that for?" I asked. 

"For sticking with me. I know this is not the life you're used to, but it means the world to me that you came. I know it's hard being away from your family," he started walking away but then turned back, "and just tell me whenever you're ready. Okay?" 

"Okay." I nodded and watched as he walked into the room. I thought about what he'd said for a minute- he was thankful that _I_ came with _him?_

It was like I was the celebrity and all he wanted was me. All he wanted was me. I had never truly been loved by anyone before, not counting my parents and Finn. But this was different. He really wanted me. I knew I had to give myself to him. 

I walked back to the bus and waited for Blaine to return. Unfortunately, Joe and Ricky were the first to arrive on the bus. 

"Man, am I tired. When's dinner?" Joe said. 

"I dunno. Ask Charlie," Ricky replied. 

"Hey, um, guys? Do you mind? I was going to.... to take a nap! And, well, you guys are kind of loud," I said, trying to be as honest as possible. 

"No prob, man," Joe said and followed Ricky off the trailer. 

"Oh, and Joe? Could you pass the message along to the girls?" Joe nodded. "Thanks."

I plopped down on Blaine's bed and realized it was a lot more comfortable then the top bunk. Oh well. I waited patiently for Blaine to arrive, and when he did, I pulled him into a quick kiss and fell on the bed. "I- I'm ready," I managed to say between kisses. 

Blaine nodded as he explored my body. He did it respectfully, asking me if I was alright. It was amazing. When he was done, I whispered, "I love you," into his ear. 

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! that's it for this :') thanks everyone for the support on this story, i wrote it a while ago and it was amazing to see that it still had an impact on people :) there IS a sequel but i'm going to wait to publish it as i continue to put out fresh stuff! if you liked this make sure to check out my other klaine fics, and leave kudos! every single comment warms my heart, so thanks for reading! xx


End file.
